Delinquents
The delinquents are a group of students that currently stand near the incinerator. Like the placeholder nurse and Rival-chan, they are not fully implemented and they cannot be recognized by Info-chan. Members * Osoro Shidesu, or Delinquent Rival, the leader * Copper Streak (placeholder name) * Dandy Pompadour (placeholder name) * Josuke Pompadour (placeholder name) * Lime Streak (placeholder name) * Purple Streak (placeholder name) * Red Streak (placeholder name) * Spiky Pompadour (placeholder name) * Tall Pompadour (placeholder name) * Teal Streak (placeholder name) * Triangle Pompadour (placeholder name) Appearance The male delinquents all have black pompadours with small individual variations. They all have black eyes, and currently wear the default uniform. Their uniform will not change if customized. They stand to the left just outside of the incinerator area. The female delinquents all have various kinds of black hairstyles, with bright highlights that match their eye colors. They all currently wear the default uniform, as well as surgical masks with different symbols on them. Their uniform will not change if customized. They stand to the right just outside of the incinerator area. Gameplay The delinquents hang around the incinerator during certain times a day. If the player walks near them, they will turn their heads to follow her movement and periodically call out at her. If she walks too close to a delinquent, they will shove her away. If a delinquent sees her carrying the cello case, their dialogue will change to mocking comments related to it. If a delinquent sees Yandere-chan carrying a weapon, they will ready their own weapons in response. If the player puts away their weapon, they will return to their normal positions, but will call the player a coward for backing down. If the player approaches a delinquent while carrying a corpse or tries to attack one, they will retaliate violently via a blow to the head, causing Yandere-chan to be rendered comatose. The player can sneak corpses past the delinquents either by hiding a dismembered body in the cello case or trashcan or by pushing a student off the roof and directly into the dumpster below. Currently, the delinquents spawn by the outside of the incinerator at 7:15 AM. They disappear at 8:30 AM and return at 1:15 PM. They disappear again at 1:30 PM, this time for the rest of the day. There is a timer on the right side of the wall that counts down when the delinquents will spawn or despawn. Trivia * The delinquents cannot be killed by any Easter Eggs. * YandereDev accidentally placed the screenshot of the female delinquents in the "Photographs" folder in January 1st, 2016 Build. They were later removed in the January 2nd, 2016 Build because they were not supposed to be in the game just yet. ** In the leaked image, all the female delinquents had red eyes and wore long skirts. The player can wear the long skirts shown in the image by pressing V in the Easter Egg menu. * In the December 15th Progress Update, YandereDev showed a quick scene of Member #1 holding a long, blunt item. * YandereDev released a sneak-peek screenshot of the female delinquents on Twitter one day before they were implemented. Gallery ] Category:Students Category:Female Students Category:Male Students Category:Unkillable Category:Delinquents Category:Interactable Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Delinquents' Persona Category:Female students Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Delinquent's Persona (Persona)